Not Who I Thought You Were
by leighsaferrrr
Summary: Rachel Berry graduated NYADA with honors, but can't seem to find her place on Broadway. At an audition for Evita, she gets more than she bargained for. Dom!Puck. Small amount of smut. First story, so please RR!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Glee or any of the characters, except Nicole! This is my first story, so review and let me know if you want me to continue. It's a short first chapter until I know if anyone wants me to continue.

Rachel Berry walked into the producer's office complex. She had wanted this part for so long and she had worked her ass off at NYADA for four years. After high school graduation, Rachel lost touch with everyone she ever knew from Lima, well, except her fathers. She lost herself in the bright lights, the Broadway fantasies, and NYADA. Her dreams had all come true...except for the being on Broadway thing.

Her roommate, Nicole, had given up on her broadway dreams months ago, succumbing to the fact that she wasn't good enough. To pay rent, Nicole started stripping and sleeping with businessmen and congressmen. (Okay, there was the occasional woman she brought home, but Rachel tried to look past that.) Although she had given up, she supported Rachel 100%.

But anyway, back to Rachel. She walked into the producer's office complex with her resume in hand. The pretty blonde called her name and she went back to the room where she'd perform something that WASN'T "Don't Rain on My Parade." There was something unusual about this audition, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. Maybe it was something to do with the fact that she had wanted this part for the longest time. Maybe it was the fact that the pretty blonde looked oddly like Quinn Fabray. When she walked into the room, a familiar face was sitting behind the desk.

"Rachel Barbra Berry."

"Noah Puckerman? I'm not quite sure I understand. Is this a joke? You're producing Evita?"

"Sure am, babe. The pool cleaning business went under and I got involved with a loaded cougar. She died, leaving every penny to me. So here I am."

"I...I...you know this show was my dream. I don't think I could audition for you without thinking I could get the part simply because of who I know...um..knew."

"HA. You really think I'd just give you this part? Please, Rachel. I've got girls lined up for Eva. Sutton Foster, Megan Hilty, even Elena Roger. You're going to have to work just as hard as they do for this part. They've got established careers, babe. You don't. You don't even have off-broadway credit."

What Rachel did next was something she didn't think she would ever do.

"What if...I persuaded you, Mr. Producer? I could do this..." Rachel slowly dropped to her knees and unzipped his pants, pulling his cock out. Even soft, it was long and thick; everything she thought it would look like in high school. She massaged it with her petite hands until it was hard.

"Oh, Mister Producer. What a lovely cock you have." "Rae, shit. What are you doing? At least let me lock the door." "Nuh uh uh, Mister Producer. Let me show you what you've been looking for. Have any of the other girls done this?" She took his entire length in her mouth with ease, humming as she bobbed up and down. Puck moaned and pushed her head into him, leaving his cock down her throat. "Rae, not here. Not now." She pulled back and looked at him, shocked. Noah Puckerman was telling her no? No one ever told her no when it came to blowjobs. For Christ's sake, she didn't have a gag reflex.

"Rachel Berry, you will meet me at this address at 9 o'clock. I advise you to not be late. Come wearing the specified outfit, no panties, no bra. Got it?"

"Uh huh..." Rachel was shocked at the sharp tone he developed. She had never known him to talk like this.

"What did you just say?"

"Um...uh huh?"

"That simply won't do, now will it Rachel? I'm master and you will address me as such. 'Yes, master' or 'No, master' is all that is required of you. Understood?"

"I, uh, yes, Master."

"That's a good girl. Be where I told you at nine."  
"Yes, master."

And with that, Rachel walked out of his office, unprepared for what was to come that evening.

Okay, should I continue? I have a few ideas as to where to go from here.


	2. Chapter 2

The second she left Noah's office, she was nervous. She's never nervous. Ever. And he somehow made her go weak with the demands he made of her for tonight. Why he'd wanted her in black yoga pants and an open-back crop shirt, she had no idea. But she wasn't willing to risk not wearing it. Rachel had stepped foot into Victoria's Secret and her phone started ringing. Her Blackberry screen said "MOMAGER" which was code for Shelby, who had turned out to be a complete blessing by representing her for free. Shelby had been where she is, but was determined to make Rachel a star.

"Hey, Shelby. What's up?"

"Rae! Baby girl, you got a callback!"

"Wait, what? For Evita?"

"Yes! I just got the call. You have stiff competition though, so you better work your charm. Apparently you charmed every person in the office."

Rachel blushed, knowing exactly who she charmed…well, you COULD call it that.

"Shelby, what's the details? I need to know what to prepare."

As Shelby rambled about what song she needed to know, the script that would be emailed to her, and even which pair of LaDucas to wear, Rachel was busy trying to decide which of the pairs of yoga pants Noah would like the best. What color top should she get? Should she wear underwear with them? Should she wear her hair up or down? There were so many things racing through her mind and she noticed that her heart was racing What was going on here? Rachel never let men get to her like this. Especially Noah Puckerman! The mohawked, slushy-throwing jock who tortured her in high school. Then it hit her.

"Shelby, I've got to go. I, um…I have plans tonight."

"You better not be going out with Nicole because you know exactly how I-"

"No, Shelby. I'm not going out with her. I scheduled an extra voice lesson…just in case."

"That's my girl! Always on top of things! Get some rest, you've got a big week coming up. Love you!"

"I will, love you too, Shel."

Rachel purchased what she thought would look best and drove to her apartment unaware of what was going to happen tonight.

Nine o'clock rolled around and Rachel was standing on the doorstep of what she assumed was Noah's house. Right before she knocked, the door opened. The blonde from the office answered the door and Rachel's suspicions were right. Quinn Fabray stood in the doorway wearing almost the exact outfit as Rachel.

"Rachel, right on time. I should have known you would be. Master is waiting, let's go."

"Wait, what's going on? Should I be worried?"

"Trust me, it's okay. Wait…you probably don't trust me. But, this time you should. I promise."

Rachel felt her legs turn to jello as she followed Quinn down the lengthy hallway. They reached a door at the end of the hall and Quinn knocked tentatively.

"Master, she's arrived."

"By all means, come in."

Quinn took Rachel's hand and led her into the dimly lit room. Noah was sitting at a desk going over what looked like investor information.

"Quinn, your services are not required tonight. Please leave."

"Yes, master." Quinn lowered her head and left the room.

"So, Rachel. You showed. I have to say I'm surprised. I could have sent you to a crack house as punishment for what you did to Sunshine."

"Noah, I hardly think that you would-"

Puck rose from his desk and glided towards Rachel.

"What did I tell you to call me?"

"M-master?"

"Good girl. Now, bend over the desk."

"Excuse me?"

Before Rachel could get another word out, she felt a hand smacking her ass.

"You will not talk back to me, do you understand?"

Rachel's pulse quickened, her blood boiling in disbelief.

"Yes, master."

"That's a good girl. Well, well, well. You did a fantastic job of complying to my rules. That ass. Mmmm…I need some of that."

Her eyes widened when she felt her pants being pulled down ever so slightly. Noah's hand dipped into the front of the waistband. A moan she didn't know was there came out of her mouth.

"So I'm taking you want this, Rae. Tell Master that you want this."

"I want this, Master. I do. Please."

"I don't just want your pussy. I want your ass. You're going to take my cock however I give it to you. There is no compromise. Once you're one of mine, I don't share. Except with one of my others. But another cock will not enter you in any way."

A wave of pleasure shook her entire body. She could only nod in reply. The fireplace crackled in the background as she swallowed thickly. Noah pulled her pants up and turned her so she would be facing him.

"Good girl. I'll see you at callbacks tomorrow. The men will be there, so you'll get to pick your male leads."

"But, I thought it was just a callback. That's what Shelby said on the phone."

"Shit. My idiot partner must have called the wrong list again. Guess I need to start damage control."

"So you're saying I got it? I'm Eva? Seriously?"

"None of the other girls could hold a candle to you, Rae. Do you honestly think I'd let a talent like yours slip out of my hands?" Noah pulled her closer and pulled her head back by her thick ponytail.

"Just like I won't let a smoking hot babe like you slip off my cock. Mine. Understand? All. Mine."

A smile formed across her nude glossy lips.

"Absolutely, Master. Absolutely."

"Your services are no longer needed, Rachel. Have a good evening."

And with that, Rachel walked out of the room and to her car.

She had to call everyone she knew! Well, her dads and Shelby


	3. Update on this story

Hey, guys. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while…my mom was diagnosed with colon cancer that has metastasized to her liver very suddenly. So, I'm taking care of her. I've been so busy, but I promise that I'll update soon.


End file.
